


W同人－翔菲：Kiss

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 6





	W同人－翔菲：Kiss

翔太郎看到那个站在白板前专注的身影后，感觉自己等不了那么久了。他上前从后面抱住紧紧抱住那个纤细的身躯，怀里人手里的马克笔停了下来。

名为菲利普的少年奇怪的回过头看向自己的搭档，却被对方侧头锁住了唇。少年手里的书和笔脱离手掉落下来，但没躲开。

就像是理所当然，他们很快进入了同个步调，配合对方调整呼吸，迎合彼此吮吸双唇。

默契显而易见。即使亲吻，他们也能感受到对方，轻松享受那份信任和爱意。

“嗯…”翔太郎很开心，他享受此时对自己开放起来的伴侣。

即使他们从始至终接受彼此，但此时被迎合，不管多少次都能让翔太郎心情好起来。

感性的他很容易会被气氛带动，因而容易激动过度摄取对方的氧气。但菲利普不是会甘愿被“拉走”的那一方，虽然换气艰难但不会轻易凌乱。他早就习惯了搭档的步调，所以只是享受彼此唇间爱意的小小“拉锯战”。

这份长吻分开后已不知道持续了多久，只能说菲利普被轻咬吮吸而微微红肿的双唇配上津液和喘息如此诱人，泛红的双颊和依旧带着理性挑战的目光在他略显稚嫩的面容上很吸引人。

翔太郎百看不厌。而菲利普带着力量的眼神就和他发动搜索时一样跃跃欲试，他对这个吻很感兴趣也很期待。

“你在期待什么？”翔太郎拿下帽子轻轻让其落在菲利普一侧卷发的头上。

本来那个帽子不是轻易可以戴的，那也是翔太郎身为这家事务所出身的基本原则。但相处那么多年后，他也会在宠溺下不自觉的扣到搭档头上，但因为他们两位一体，所以其实不算犯规，对吧？

“只是想你今天如此心急…”菲利普眯眼笑得很甜，他遗忘装老熟的理性口气此时却满是宠溺和欢喜。

“因为你今天的发夹很可爱，”翔太郎使坏的挑了单边的眉毛。

菲利普早就清楚他的搭档，所以他并不会发火反而抖着肩笑了一会，“那么你为什么还用帽子盖上呢？搭—档—？”他露出和外表年龄相反的男孩子恶作剧表情，拖着长音把帽子扣回了翔太郎头上。

翔太郎撇了撇嘴遮掩自己的笑意，故意表现出自己受挫的样子。相处那么久他也会附和自己这位没常识的搭档了。所以翔太郎不紧不慢的立起来一根手指把滑落的帽子顶回到恰当的位置。

“那么心急，是想让我查什么吗？”菲利普多少回到平日话题。

这让翔太郎有点不舍，所以他才不会松开绕在对方腰间的双臂。“恰好相反，我是看你总是在查东西，让我等不了了。”

这次轮到菲利普挑起他清秀细长的眉毛。不过他的确喜欢陷入一件事不出来的习惯，即使后面学会控制可是在空闲时间里他还是会被兴趣吸引。因此他现在学会对这件事道歉了，“抱歉。”

“…不过这样才是你，”翔太郎反而不适应，“下次也吻醒你就好了。”

“你越来越会开玩笑了，翔太郎”，菲利普如此评论，但却认真的亲了上去。“等不了了吗？”吻啄后菲利普口气带着诱惑的试探重复了最初的问题。

虽然往日就在一起，所以内心坚信彼此不会离开对方的他们在日常别人面前并不会变现明显，因为本来就是一体。可偶尔私下他们也能易如反掌的对恋人表现出普通情侣间的爱意和挑逗，这就是他们之间的进步和变化。而两人之间的默契可以让他们轻易的配合对方，就像共享“色气”也是从一个嘴里呼出来般。

“对。等不了了，搭—档—…”翔太郎用沉稳压制爆发，拖长音学着恋人刚才的样子。

然后他把帽子轻巧温柔和的盖在了菲利普的脸上。

“呃？”菲利普的声音模糊的从帽子下面传来。

他还没拿下帽子时，耳廓就被翔太郎吻咬上。

很轻柔很轻柔…湿润温热的吐息盖住了菲利普的听觉，让他忽略了自己发出的一丝享受的吟喘。

如此轻柔贴合…

【其实这就是我的感觉。我觉得如果翔太郎和菲利普称为恋人，往日也会和平时差不多。但是一个眼神和一个动作就能彼此沟通的那种默契。而私下偶尔也能情侣一样的挑逗一下，很顺其自然。而他们也能很好的配合对方，即使在然而然也能很开心。我想表达的就是这种私下的一面却两个人都能和对方一个步调。但他们也有自己的个性。因为他们是两个人，也是一个整体。以上个人猜测，不喜欢的话请见谅。】


End file.
